Pity Party
by kookielawlyuki
Summary: Two drunken shota boys find a little bit out about each other. One shot that might turn into a two-parter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. So I've decided to take a small break from Cold Turkey (just a small one I promise!) and I've been feeling a little down and sad crap comes out when I'm feeling down and Cold Turkey is getting to the more happier parts so we can't have that. Anyway, yes, I'm in the Free!dom and NagiTori has taken over me for the moment so this thingy came out and I'll tell you, writing with honorifics (-chan's, -kun's, etc) is hella weird. Hope yall like it!**

**Warning: BOY ON BOY YAOI SHIZ. SHOTA DOING STUFF OF EACH OTHER OOPS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! nor any of its characters.**

* * *

He always sat in the corner when we came to visit. Always so _quiet_, sitting there next to the window while we talked and joked around Rin's kotatsu. He would only finally perk up and join us when Rin would ask why he was being such a loner. It was like he was waiting for Rin's acceptance, I mean, we _are_ Rin's friends but he doesn't have to seclude himself every time we come over.

I'd seen him around the swimming competitions back in high school, always following Rin everywhere like a lost puppy. It never seemed like Rin payed him any mind but it never seemed like he was an annoyance either. He was just... there. We were all in college now and Rin's parents were generous enough to get the red head his own apartment since our college was so far away from Iwatobi, under the condition he stayed in school of course. Rin let the grey haired boy move in with him saying something about it 'not being the same without his left-hand-man' and they'd been living together ever since.

Once he'd finally join us he would sit right next to Rin and join in on the conversation, turning from a quiet reserved person to an outgoing bubbly one. I wanted to crack him open and see what was in the inside, I wanted to figure him out, what made him change like that. I developed a strange interest in him. He liked Rin, I could tell that much from the way he stared at him to the way he waited on him hand and foot.

"We're out-a beeeer." Rin whined from across the table.

"You don't need anymore..." Haru mumbled, sitting adjacent to him, holding on to his third can of beer.

"Shuddup Haru. I passed mah final. I wanna celibate!" he downed the rest of the beer he was holding- his fifth maybe? I wasn't sure, I was working on my third myself- and fell backwards onto the hardwood floor laughing loudly at himself.

"Maybe you should slow down, Rin." Makoto said, leaning over to look around Haru at Rin but the redhead was too busy pulling on Nitori's sleeve and asking him to go out and get more booze. The blue eyed boy smiled slightly and made to get up, bringing his legs out from underneath the blanket of the kotatsu.

"I'll go with you Nitori-chan!" I said, jumping up, nearly loosing my balance. This was my chance to talk to him without everyone around. Rei pulled my arm from where he sat on the floor next to me, trying to get me to sit back down.

"No, Nagisa. You've been drinking. I'll go with him." Rei said ready to get up but I held his shoulders down, forcing him to sit again.

"It's okay Rei-chan. You can watch over these guys while we go."

"But Makoto isn't drinking, he can watch then. Hey! Nagisa- !" I grabbed Nitori after he was done putting his jack on and pushed him out the door, giving Rei a wave before closing it. I sighed and turned to Nitori who looked a little confused.

"Maybe you should stay Hazuki-kun... I'm really fine by myself." he messed with the hem of his jacket, looking absolutely uncomfortable.

"Non-sense! We're already out here, let's go!" I grabbed his arm and started walking down the street, "there's a convenience store that sells booze for cheap."

"Ha-Hazuki-kun!"

We were looking up and down the aisles, trying to find the right brand of beer when I finally decided to start my questioning.

"Sooooo Nitori-chan. You like Rin-chan don't you?" His eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the bottle of sake he'd randomly picked up.

"Wah? H-how did you... know?" he flushed a deep red, holding onto the bottle like his life depended on it.

"Ooooh so you do like Rin-chan." I poked at his sides and he flushed even more, a terrified look on his face.

"Please don't tell him! Please Hazuki-kun! Don't tell Matsuoka-senpai." he sank down to his knees and was literally begging me. I stared at him for a second at a lost between joking it off or consoling him.

"Ah... Nitori-chan," I grabbed his arm and pulled him off the floor, "I won't tell him." He stood up and put the bottle of Sake back, looking sadly down at it. I suddenly felt guilty for even bringing it up... maybe I should have just left the matter alone? "What is it Nitori-chan?"

"He won't ever like me back... He likes Nanase-kun." _Oh._

That was it. The reason he never talked with us unless Rin wanted him to. He didn't want to disturb Rin's time with Haru. It was was strangely thoughtful but also sad. Nitori really was a nice, sweet, adorable person and deserved better than that shark teeth Haru crazed idiot.

"How do you know that Nitori-chan?" I asked as he continued searching for the beer. I wasn't even helping anymore, just looking down at Nitori's shoes as he walked.

"I lived with him for years... he would always say 'Haruka' in his sleep. I thought it was a girl he liked until I remembered he used to be friends with you guys and there was a guy named Haruka in your group...oh here it is." he picked up a twenty-four pack of the brand Rin liked and we both walked over to the self check out. "When he asked me to move in I got my hopes up that maybe we could be together but then you guys started coming over so often and he would just ignore me and everything would be 'Haru this' and 'Haruka that' and I knew he still liked him." he laughed humorlessly as we walked out of the store and into the chilly night. "He'll never admit it though." he sighed, a puff of air swirling into the sky.

I felt bad for him. Nitori didn't deserve to be thrown into our childhood affairs. Rei was already a victim but he said he had fun swimming with us and wanted to do it but Nitori was just in it for Rin. The poor kid still liked Rin even though he knew he wouldn't have a chance with him. It must have been really hard for him to have to listen the the redhead have wet dreams about Haru...

We'd finally gotten back to Rin's apartment only to find it empty. Nitori headed for the fridge to put the booze away and I went over to the kotatsu, noticing a red piece of paper. I picked it up and immediately recognized Rei's neat hand writing: Rin-chan-san and Haruka-senpai got into an argument and ran off to race each other in the school's indoor pool. We will try to be back latter. Please don't drink too much.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud; I wish the idiots would admit they like each other already. I went into the kitchen in search of Nitori and found him crushing the box the beer came in to fit better in the trash.

"Rin-chan and Haru-chan got into a fight. They are going to race each other." I said pulling the fridge open a grabbing two beers. I tossed one over to Nitori when he turned around he caught it clumsily.

"Oh, I don't drink Hazuki-kun." he said looking down at the beer.

"C'mon! Nitori-chan, I think you deserve it." I winked at him and he blushed. He shook his head, setting a determined expression and popped the tap. Before I could say anything he was downing the beer like it was water, some of it dripping down his chin. "That the spirit!" I joined him, popping my own beer and downing it with him.

We were still standing in the small kitchen when he'd finished a second beer and and definite blush was forming across his cheeks. He was staring at the fridge door, deep in concentration, an upset look on his normally adorable face. I stared at him standing opposite of him, beside the fridge. I wanted to change the look on his face, make him have any expression but upset or sad. I downed the rest of what was in my can and- I didn't know if it was the alcohol that made my self control practically nonexistent or just the want to cheer him up -stumbled over to him, grabbing his shoulders for support so not to fall over and pulled him into a kiss before he could finish his sentence of, 'Hazuki-kun wha-'

He pulled back and gasped, bringing his hand up to his mouth and covering it. "Hazuki-kun! What.. why- what are you doing?" I slid my hands underneath his jacket and shirt and watched as he shuddered when my cold hands made contact with his stomach; he was more muscular than I assumed.

_Shit he was too cute._

He averted his eyes, mouth still covered as I stared lustfully into his. I leaned around and moved closer so he was forced to look at me, a deep flush filling his face, going all the way to his ears. Rin didn't deserve him, he was too kind and loyal for a douche bag like him.

"Pretend I'm Rin-chan..." but the fact of the matter was that he was hopelessly in love with that shark teeth idiot and that probably wasn't going to change.

"Huh? No- that's... Hazuki-kun we shouldnt-" his hands dropped just enough to uncover his lips and I took this opportunity to catch him in another kiss. I kissed him feverishly and at first he didn't respond much but once I slid my tongue against his bottom lip it was like he gave up and willingly kissed me back, even going so far as to pull me closer by my sweatshirt. He tilted his head and parted his lips, letting me into his mouth to slide my tongue against his.

I slid my hand farther up his shirt, up to his chest and rubbed my thumbs over both his nipples simultaneously. He broke away and gasped, his head falling back and slightly to the side, exposing a good portion of his neck that I decided to nip and suck at as I continued pleasuring his nipples.

"Oh! Hazuki..kun- we should stoooaah." I ground down roughly into his hips, causing our already hard erections to rub together though our pants.

_Shit, when did I get this hard?_

I slid my arm down his waits to grab a better hold of his hips and ground down again, effectively causing him to crumble and moan, leaning his elbows against the counter top to keep himself up. I stared down at him are he stared back, grinding against him again and again until he let out a, 'fuck!' and let his eyes close and head fall back, giving me complete control.

I grinned excitedly to myself before quickly unbuckling and unzipping his pants and reached down to pull his cock out. He gasped and squirmed when I started stroking, his hands flying to his mouth when he let out a particularly loud moan.

"T-this is aah- so embarrassing." I pulled his hands down from his face and pressed them down into the counter top then leaned in to trail kisses up to his ear, sucking the lobe into my mouth and whispered, "close your eyes... pretend I'm Rin. What would you do if it were Rin doing _this_ to you," I dropped down to my knees, pulling his pants down to his mid thighs at the same time. He gaped down at me, his knuckles turning white from gripping so hard onto the counter. "Close your eyes." I said again and he swallowed, took a deep breath and complied; as soon as he did, I took him fully into my mouth and drew back, suck all the while. He took in a hissing breath and let it out with a whispered, 'oh my god'. I continued bobbing my head, sucking him off as he grabbed hand fulls of my hair and let out small whines and moans. They were driving me crazy. I'd never seen someone look so sexy and adorable at the same time and, _god_, I couldn't take it anymore. I unbuckled my own pants, surprising myself when I was able to continue sucking even though both my hands were occupied, and pulled my own cock out and stoked, moaning around the dick in my mouth which in turn caused more pleasure for Nitori, making him buck up into my mouth and groan.

He was gone, so lost in the pleasure that he'd actually started gasping 'Matsuoka-senpai's. There was a small pang in my chest, but I ignored it; I brought this upon myself, I'd told him to imagine Rin sucking him off and he was enjoying it, of course he was. I was doing this for him... right? I looked up at him, face flushed, lips parted and brows furrowed and realized that this was more than what it was in the begining, not just curiosity, or pity, not just an infatuation but I actually had some sort of twisted _feelings_ for him.

I barely had time to prepare myself as I was ripped out of my thoughts with a shout of, '_Rin!_' and warmth filling that back of my mouth, oozing down my throat. I gagged and withdrew, swallowing as much as I could before coughing. Nitori was was suddenly kneeling in front of me and pulling me into a strong hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was going to warn you but I couldn't! I'm so sorry Hazuki-kun!" I took a few deep breaths and chuckled, fulling away to look at him. His face was still flushed but concern was primarily showing. His gaze dropped down and I didn't think it was possible for him to get any redder, but the flush deepened as he tore his eyes away from my crotch. I looked down and quickly realized that I was completely exposed and still throbbing hard. An idea came to mind and I smirked mischievously at him.

"That's okay Nitori-chan... I've thought of a way you can make it up to me." I grabbed his wrist and brought it to my crotch, forcing his hand to press against my erection. He flinch and squeaked loudly, a hand flying up, yet again, to cover his mouth as he still averted his eyes. The touch was barely anything but it was _so good_ at the same time. I found the I was no longer able to control myself and grew slightly impatient when he didn't respond. "Ai... please, _please_, do something." I begged. He looked at me now, eyes wide at the use of his name, even if it was a nickname, and swallowed, finally looking down at my cock and slowly wrapped his fingers around it. He stroked painfully slow and I groaned, letting my head fall back as I took in shuddering breaths; I wanted, no, _needed_, more.

Suddenly, his hand was gone and I brought my head up, half confused and half irritated but he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me, guiding me to sit on his lap as he stretched his legs out in front of him and I willingly complied, throwing a leg over his and straddled him.

He resumed his stoking and I braced my arms on either side of his head against the cupboards behind him. He stared up at me in a daze, his lips slightly parted in anticipation and I couldn't help staring down at him. Our faces just inches apart. I bit my lip and whined as he thumbed the slit and slowly dragged his hand down my length. I couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or not, but it sort of made things sexier if he was, being a tease underneath all of his shyness.

"Ah- faster Ai-chan... please." He complied, increasing his rhythm and bringing his other hand from my hip to cup my balls and gently massage. "Oh _fuck_!" I crumbled into him, my forehead rested on his shoulder as I rutted up into his fist, my nails scrapping the cupboard doors, trying to cling to anything. I wouldn't last much longer, I was so _so_ close and he was sucking my earlobe now and whispering my name so sweetly- not Hazuki-kun, but '_Nagisa'_ and _fuck-!_ I came instantly and I came _hard_, nearly folding in on myself as the orgasm surged thought me, hitting me harder than it ever has before. Thankfully Nitori though quickly and blocked most my release from going all over us with his other hand.

"Hazuki-kun?..." I lazily answered with a 'hmm?' realizing that I was resting completely against him, my head leaning on his shoulder. "A-are you okay?" I took in a deep breath and pulled myself up. Nitori was holding both of his cum stained hands away from us awkwardly and I quickly grabbed a handful of paper towels from off of the counter behind him and wiped his hands off mumbling a 'sorry'. It was probably better that we get up and make ourselves look presentable before everyone came back.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Are you?" I asked tossing the paper towels in the trashcan nearby.

"Yes! Yes I'm fine, but... why did you?..." He trailed off not finishing his question but I knew what he was going to ask. I shifted backwards and sat on the floor in between his legs rather than on them and buckled my pants; he did that same. Why'd I do it? Pity? Because he looked irresistible and vulnerable in his drunken state? I wanted him _bad_ and I knew he wouldn't say no if he pictured Rin touching him and sucking him off. Taking advantage of him was wrong on my part but he looked so pitiful and sad and I wanted to change that more than I wanted to fulfill my own needs.

"You looked so sad Nitori-chan, I wanted to cheer you up." It wasn't a _lie_ but it wasn't the whole truth either; he bought it either way and pulled his legs from underneath mine, bringing them up and wrapped his arms around them, squashing his face into his knees.

"You didn't have to tell me to imagine Matsuoka-senpai... I didn't mind doing it with- you, it was.. it was fine with you, I mean." I pang of hope rushed through me but I immediately squashed it. I knew he was only trying to make me feel like he enjoyed it with me but I also knew he was imagining Rin the whole time and I didn't blame him, he was in love with him. I scooted forward and pulled his arms down then pulled his face up to look at me. His bright blue eyes conveyed so much sadness, I couldn't help but kiss him and sighed contently when he kissed back. I pulled away just enough to rub our noses together causing to blush cutely.

"It's okay Ai-chan... I just wanted you to enjoy it." I drew back up got up off the floor with a grunt. "I gotta peeee." I whined quickly changing the subject and headed for the bathroom. Before I could even cross the threshold into the living from, Nitori was on his feet and grabbing my sleeve.

"Could we maybe do this again?!" He blurted and my eyes widened. He gasped and let go of my arm, blushing and looking down at his twiddling fingers. "I-I mean when we're not drunk..."

"But you like Rin-cha- "

"I know. But... I'll never have a chance with him anyway." His sentence trailed off into a whisper and I stood there staring at him for a second before a smile broke across my face and warmth spread through me, reaching all the way down to my toes and under my finger nails. I was going to say something but it was completely lost as Rin burst through the door, yelling, "I got 'em!" at Rei.

He walked through the living room, completely ignoring us, and I realized that Haruka was passed out on his back and he had piggie-backed him all the way back here. Rei was following close behind, concern and irritation splattered across his face as he held his arms out just in case a still drunken Rin were to drop Haru; they disappeared into the hallway, heading towards Rin's bedroom and I saw Nitori run after them. Makoto followed soon after, sighing deeply as he stepped through the door, holding miscellaneous items of clothing.

"We're back." Makoto said, sitting on the floor tiredly, "Haru passed out before they even got the chance to jump into the pool and Rin insisted on carrying him back. Sorry we're so late, we spent most of the time chasing Rin around trying to get Haru from him so he wouldn't drop him. I can't believe he didn't drop him, he's so drunk..." he said more to himself rubbing his hands through his hair. I sat down beside him and slid my legs under the blanket of the kotatsu.

"Well, you made it back safe Mako-chan, that's a good thing." I said rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. Rei walked back into the living room looking even more irritated and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Nitori is tucking them in, Rin wouldn't stop fighting me because he thought I was going to steal Haruka-senpai away from him." He sighed and grabbed his coat from Makoto and looked at his watch, his face looking even more exhausted when he did. "It's late, we should leave them to sleep. Come on Nagisa, I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"You can spend the night here..." we all turned to the small voice in the hallway. Nitori was standing there holding onto the door frame. He was looking pitiful again but I knew Makoto and Rei would pass it off as him being tired. He'd had to tuck Haru and Rin into the same bed and I knew it was like a stab to the heart for him.

"No, we shouldn't. It's too late and- " Rei started to protest but I cut him off.

"Awh c'mon Rei-chan, we don't have classes for the rest of the week, we don't have to get up early like normal. And Nitori-chan said we cooould." I whined.

"Nagisa come on. We shouldn't ware out our welcome. " He was looking down right annoyed now.

Makoto was already taking his coat off and settling further into the kotatsu to lay down.

"Seeee? Even Mako-chan wants to stay!" I pointed. He chuckled and grinned, mumbling, 'I'm sleepy...' tiredly and turned on his side to prepare for sleep.

"It's really fine." Nitori said and I grinned at him causing him to blush and look down at his socks.

Rei sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes at me when I grinned at him and prepared to sleep opposite of Makoto under the kotatsu.

"Shotgun!" I shouted getting up and skipped towards Nitori. "I'll sleep with Nitori-chan."

"Shotgun? Wah, Nagisa, let him sleep alone! There's more room over here with us."

"I-It's fine... my bed's big enough for two." Nitori said, a small smile on his face. I shouted in excitement and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the hall to what I assumed was his bedroom before Rei could protest anymore.

Once inside, I sat on his bed and stripped down to my boxers then flopped down backwards on his huge bed. The over head lights flicked off after a moment of Nitori changing, leaving only a little jellyfish nightlight on by his desk that illuminated a little more than half of his room and I felt the bed dip next to me.

Nitori's face came into view up-side-down and he stared down at me looking nervous.

"I know asked you if we could do... that again when we weren't drunk but- " I didn't even let him finish his sentence before I pulled his head down to kiss him wantonly. I was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

**Part two anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think Nitori could get any sexier than a few minutes ago, but the scene displayed in front of me just proved me wrong. He'd actually taken initiative which was sexy in itself but the way he was grinding against me, and the way he held my gaze while doing so made me want to come right then. I gripped his ass, pulling him each time he ground down, increasing the pleasure. His fingernails clawed at my bare chest as he moaned, eyes falling closed.

I switched our positions, quickly flipping us over, making him gasp in surprise as he clutched at my shoulders. The extra space on his bed definitely came in handy. He stared up at me, his arms falling to his sides and lips apart in anticipation. I pushed his pajama shirt up to his chest and trailed my fingertips down the grooves of his torso. His shivered in response which caused my dick to twitch. I leaned forward, humming at just the thought of eating him alive and sucked at random patches of his chest. His hands instantly came up to run through my hair as his back arched up off the bed. I looked up at his face and sucked a nipple in my mouth at the same time, watching his head fall back against the mattress and his lips moving in a quiet whisper, too quiet for me to hear.

In the back of my mind I hoped it was my name; I hoped he'd given up completely on Rin and what he'd said not to long ago, that he'd never have a chance with the red head, gave me a boat load of hope. Either way, _I_ was having him right now and Rin wasn't. His loss. I smirked to myself as I trailed kisses down his abs and stomach, making him jump and giggle nervously when I dipped my tongue into his navel.

I wasted no time taking off his pajama pants and boxers, pulling them all the way past his knees and ankles and flinging them in a random direction. When I looked back down at him, he was more or less in the fetal position on his back, looking as embarrassed and nervous as ever.

"Nitori-chan... you don't have to hide." I grabbed his ankles and pulled. After a few seconds of hesitation, he let me pull his legs down completely and put his arms to his sides again, hands clinging to the sheets. His eyes were screwed shut like he was waiting for me to make a completely grossed out sound but it was far from it. I actually surprised myself with the low groan I let out, marveling at his lean body. I wanted to _devour_ him. I couldn't stop trailing my hands up and down him, from his thighs up to his neck and back down, over his arms, around his back _everywhere_.

"Hazuki-kun!" He whined, is hands flying up to his flushed face but I grabbed his wrists quickly before he could hide himself away and pinned them above his head.

"Don't hide. No hiding. I want to see all of you, every single inch." I leaned down and kissed him quickly before sitting up and pulling him with me. "You were so confident before, what happened?" I asked pulling him onto my lap and kissing his neck.

"I-I've never been naked in front- ah! In front of anyone before..."

"Mmm..." I hummed in response not sure what to say to make him feel better; telling him he was sexy would probably embarrass the hell out of him further. So I decided to _show_ him, sliding my hands down his back and taking a hold of each of his fleshy cheeks, massaging them roughly. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and let out a long whine of half embarrassment and half pleasure. "Is this okay...?" I asked, gently circling a finger around his puckered hole. A loud yelp escaped him has his fingernail bit painfully into my shoulders.

"Hazuki-kun! Th-Thats-" He didn't say 'no' so I kept going. After a while, he was moaning softly and moving his hips to the same circular rhythm. "-that feels good..." he whispered into my ear, sending a shiver through me. I then plunged a finger into his hole but he gasped and pulled away from me quickly. "Uh- sorry. Just..." he trailed off looking over at his desk and got up off the bed. He briskly walked over to it and pulled the bottom drawer open and rummaged through it before turning around and returning to the bed, handing whatever he'd gotten out to me.

It was a bottle of lube and a condom. I stared down at it excitedly and looked back up at him. But wait- did this mean he wanted to go all the way? I thought he'd only wanted to fool around but then why would he give me a condom? I looked back down at it, my grin falling from my face. Was he really okay with this?

"Hazuki-kun?" I looked up at him and he stared back a little confused and then his eyebrows raised and he suddenly flushed. "Oh! You don't- I mean we don't have to! If you don't want to..." he was looking away now, a discouraged look on his face. I discarded the lube and condom on the bed and crawled over to him, lifting his chin up and kissed him hard. After a second of attacking his lips, I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Of course I want to. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to."

"Oh... yeah," his voice was small as he looked away from me again, biting his lip, "I do want to..."

I pulled him into another kiss and pushed him down at the same time, settling between his legs. I bit at his bottom lip before licking my way into his mouth, his gasps lost in mine as our tongues swirled together. I blindly grabbed for the discarded lube, my resolve all but vanishing. I wanted him _so_ _bad_. And he'd just given me permission to take him.

I quickly uncapped it and slicked up three of my fingers, discarding the bottle again and brought my middle finger down to his hole, gently pushing it in all the while kissing him. He broke away gasping, his arms wrapping around my neck.

"Does it hurt?..." I asked probing in and out slowly.

"N-No... it's good." He bit my earlobe and I groaned, pushing my finger all the way in and watching as he moaned and shuddered. I put in a second finger, watching his face for any discomfort but his head tilted back as I pushed in slowly and he let out a breathy, dragged out moan. Had he done this before? I wasn't sure if he was a virgin or not but he was doing pretty well if he was.

I added the last finger expecting him to react in some sort of pained way but he kept moaning, biting my neck as I finger fucked him. I spread my fingers out to stretch him anyway, it was going so smoothly, I wanted the next part to go just as well. But just before that- I wiggled my fingers around, searching for that spot- he suddenly gasped loudly, his fingernails raking down my back almost painfully and I knew I'd hit it.

"Hazuki-kun! Oh my god... ohmygod... please just- _please_." _Fuck._ My dick twitched so painfully hard, I was going to lose it if I didn't get in him soon. He whined when I pulled my fingers out, propping himself up on his elbows, but soon realized that I was getting in position with him, quickly ripping open the condom wrapper and rolling it on. He took in a deep breath, holding it as I lined us up and slowly let it out as I pushed in. My eyes never left his face. I wanted to see every ounce of pleasure he was willing to show, and he was showing it pretty openly. I drank in every drop of it as I started rocking into him. His half lidded eyes stared up at me threatening to fall closed as he panted and moaned. "Mmmm... Hazuki-kun- Harder."

_Oh fuck._

I complied, snapping my hips forward, watching the fringe of his hair bounce as I did. He bit his lip, trying to keep in his moans but that was mostly failing, especially when I lifted his hips to change the angel and pounded into him, hitting is sweet spot dead on. He sank down completely onto the bed, gripping the sheets as I relentlessly thrust up into him.

"Na-Nagis- a aah! I'm gon- _fuck!_ -I'm- _oooh godd_." Every chocked off moan and shout of my name sent sparks flying through me, straight to my groin, nearly pushing me off the edge, but I held out for him, I wanted to see him unravel under me... and he did, his back arching completely off the bed so only the back of his head was pressed against the mattress. His mouth hung open but no sound came out. He was completely silent as rounds of release shot onto his stomach and chest.

Watching him orgasm sent me right over the edge with him, a jolt of overwhelming pleasure rushing through me and nearly knocking me senseless. The only other time I came as hard as right then was when Nitori and I were back in his kitchen; I don't know what it was about him but I wasn't letting him go anywhere anytime soon.

Nitori was the first to move after a few moments of us just laying there, staring up at ceiling, trying to control our breathing. He sat up slowly looking like he was going to pass out at any moment, and looked over at me, giving me a faint sleepy smile.

"Im gonna go grab something to clean up..." he got up slowly off the bed and begrudgingly put on his pajama pants, not even bothering with the shirt and quietly left the room. I was half asleep when he came back and started wiping my stomach and torso down with a warm washcloth, cleaning where some of his release landed on me. Even though the only light in the room was the nightlight in the corner, I could tell he was blushing. _God, you're so cute..._

"Hazuki-kun?" he stopped and looked up at me, a confused look on his face. Crap; I said that aloud, didn't I?

_Yes, you're cute, adorable, addicting. I want you so bad. Forget about Rin, he's an idiot. Let me give you everything you want, let me spoil you. Let me hold you when your sad, let me fuck you like you like it. Let me be more than Rin could ever be. Let me love you._

I grabbed the washcloth from him and threw it in a random direction, sitting up to quickly pull him into a hug and flopped back down with him in my arms.

"You're so cute!" I said, squeezing him tightly. My true feelings could wait, I would wait, no matter how long.

He giggled cutely and burred his face into my chest, his whole body relaxing against mine.

"Thank you Nagisa..." he mumbled after a moment and I knew it was for more than just the compliment.


End file.
